Relationships and Valentines Day
by SpeedsterAllen
Summary: Relationships. They can be beautiful and luxurious. But they can be a real bitch to be with sometimes! And this will be about. People you should not date sometimes..


Relationships... They can be beautiful and amazing. But they can be a real bitch to be with sometimes! And this will be about. People you should not date sometimes and I'm going to use some of my ex's as an example. So Um, Yeah Sorry! I just don't want people to go through the same shit that I went through because I... Let me tell you my experiences. I've got a book on them.  
**Number One. Don't date people who constantly talk about their ex's. It's so pathetic. That means they haven't moved on people! They get into detail of like what they did and do with that person.**  
Example:  
BF: Hey babe, wanna see who I dated?  
GF: Uhh no.  
Bf: I hit that. I hit that. I hit that. I did her.  
Gf: This is going really uncomfortable I don't want to talk about it.  
Bf: Oh I did her in the back of the alley! Oh and I definitly did her!  
Gf: Uhhh. You know Justin Beibers a dude right?  
Bf:...I did him. I did her. I did that.  
Gf: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?  
**Number Two. Another person you should not date is someone who doesn't know what sexuality they are. Whether they're like "I'm gay, straight, or eher I don't know!" Example for this one is this one right here...**  
gf:This is going to be hard to say but.. I don't really think you like me. I mean I really think you're just gay. You're just confused.  
bf: What do you mean? I'm totally straight. Like I don't know what made you think that...  
gf: Oh gee. I don't know why!  
Bf: Facebook pictures! -montage of different pictures-  
I mean that's totally not right.  
Gf: Then what's with the rainbow wrist band?!  
Bf:...I llike the pretty colours.  
Hey Oh my gosh guess what! Gay Marriage is legal now in Canada. We can totally get married there now!  
Gf: But I'm a girl... we can totally get married in the United States Legally you know.  
Bf:... I could pretend.  
Gf: You're gay!  
Bf: -looking through magazine- Oh dearr~ Jesusss~~ He's so hott. -looks over- I mean... Ewww penis ewww. Just... just *throws magazine* oh god Vagina!  
**Third one I'm going to use an example is. Is the person that has the crazy mother. I don't really care about what the mother thinks of me but who I love the person I'm dating. Not dating the mother so Yeah! But sometimes I have a limit on what crazy I can take on a mother.**  
**Ohhh Bad memories. I mean I'm not going to lie. I've had some really really, realllly bad relationships. In the end they're just lessons. They are not mistakes. I don't regret any of my relationships because they made me the person I am today. But I wanna say for the people who are still hurting and are alone on Valentines Day or still heart broken or whatever... Don't be depressed. This is. You life is so long and so big and being broken up and heart broken is this little bit tiny portion of this HUGE life line. You have so much to live for! You can cry when someone dies or when your dog is beaten to death.. cry when you fall down the stairs or when you have cancer. When someone breaks up with you "Whoopie! No biggie!" Yeah cry a little and just let it move on. I mean honestly. If you were with somebody and I'm not saying relationships are perfect, but you're going to cry eventually sometime. When someone you like makes you cry again and again and again and hurts you... They ain't worth your time. They ain't worth shit. They aren't! **  
**If you're heart broken and you feel like you can't move on Look around you! Look at this world and how beautiful it is. Think about the people who have lost legs, limbs, kittens, who have cancer, who have AIDS. Born or not have any sight or hearing...or deaf? Think about those people. People like that they still find good in life and who are still living around. I mean I'm not saying to cut yourself from relationships or to move them or never be with some one in a relationship. I hope each one of you finds someone you truly are loveable and be respectful everyway. But, it's hard. It's really hard. Especially in this world today. That truly loves you. You could pick a true jack ass. I mean I totally glad I'm not like any of those people. **  
**When I love somebody. I love them forever. I don't mean for a week.. for a month. For a year anniversary and then I'm done with you. I mean forever. Unless they break up with you. That's totally different then. Ha then see your ass off if that happens. **  
**I know I can be a goof ball and crazy sometimes but I hope this note shows that I can also be serious because this was a very serious topic. I just like to add humor to it though. To laugh at it though. To teach people to learn to laugh at life. To not let people hold you down in life. **  
**Find somebody that makes you feel happy. Makes you feel like you. You're not the only one who gives and gives gives gives and gives. To give as much as you do. They take the time to see you and talk to you. That they just love being near you. **  
**In my relationships. I give to people without expecting something in return. **  
**Happy Early Valentines Day Everyone! Find someone Beautiful for Valentines. **  
**-Joey loves you all!**


End file.
